Okay, as in okay
by longlivelukeandlorelai
Summary: My second postS5 finally fic. I didn't like the other one that much. Slight spoilers, so beware. RR please


**A/N: **I know I've already wrote a post season 5 finale fic, me and about everyone else, but I wasn't very happy with it. And last night I had this huge idea, so I'm writing another one.

**SPOILERS: **Very little, but I am pretty sure about the answer so if you don't want to know, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I'm saving up though. I've got twenty bucks so far. I'm half way there!

**Okay, as in okay**

"Luke, will you marry me?"

"What?"

Lorelai sat at the table, looking up at the shocked Luke, and realized something wasn't right. "Wait."

Luke blinked. It took all of his will power to keep his mouth from dropping open. Then Lorelai slipped off the chair and onto one knee, and all of the will power he had was shattered. His mouth dropped. "What are you…?"

"I love you." Luke's eyes widened. Lorelai tried to swallow back the nerves that were creeping up her stomach. She cleared her throat, and decided to repeat what she had just said. You know, in case he was in so much shock from her proposal he didn't hear the other part. "Luke, I love you."

He blinked again. "I heard you." He said, almost as if he knew why she had repeated it. "I just, um, I need to sit down a sec."

Lorelai took a shaken breath, and got up from the floor. "Okay, we can sit."

Luke stumbled back toward a near by stool. When he sat, he seemed to sink down. Lorelai sat next to him, watching him carefully. They sat in silence for a little while, Luke staring at the floor with no expression on his face and Lorelai trying to remain calm. "Where did this come from?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice. It had been quite for so long she had almost gone into a daze. She saw the color that had drained from his face returning, and sighed. _At least he's snapping out of it._ "Well," she thought for a minute. Trying to think of a way to put what she was feeling into words. "We both know I'm not the best when in comes to relationships. Okay, I'm the worst. But when we started dating, I felt as if I had gotten better at it. Like it got simpler. You were always there, you loved my daughter, and I was comfortable. I've always been comfortable with you. Then you started ranting on and on about how we could help Rory. You are like the father she never had."

Luke frowned. "What about…?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Christopher wasn't much of a father. Let's face it, he was no Cliff Huxtable."

Luke crinkled in confusion. "A doctor?"

"TV dad."

"Oh."

Lorelai continued. " So, anyway, there you were acting like…you. And I realized that you are the only person that I can depend on. Then I remembered how horrible it was when we weren't together, and how much I missed you. And I could only miss you that much if I loved you. So, I decided that I wanted you in my life forever."

She inhaled, and let out a long breath. Luke nodded. "Wow, you realized all that in the span of thirty seconds? You're mind must go 100 miles a minute."

Lorelai chuckled, part of her nerves shrinking. She watched him as her rubbed his forehead, and then his eyes. Then he looked back at her, and saw her biting her lip nervously. " I love you, too."

She immediately stopped biting her lip, and smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, thank God."

Luke frowned, "Why, you didn't think I did?"

Lorelai shrugged. "For a minute there."

Luke shook his head. "Please, Lorelai. I've been in love with you for eight years. You knew."

Her smile widened. Then her face was serious again. "You didn't answer me."

He cocked his head. "Huh?"

She glared at him; _there is no way he forgot. _"I seem to recall me asking a question. It involved marriage."

His nodded. "Oh."

"Coming back to you?"

"Yeah."

She looked at him, expectantly. "Well?"

He inhaled deeply. " I don't have a ring."

She considered this. "Well, we can always get one later. Besides, I think the question is more important then the ring."

He searched her face. "You're serious."

She nodded. "I've never been more serious in my life."

"I know, that's a little scary."

She chuckled again. And watched emotions play out on his face as he contemplated. Then his eyes softened, and met hers. "Okay."

Her eyes got a little bigger. "Okay as in…?"

"Okay as in… okay."

She felt her heart bounding in her chest, and felt tears threaten. "So, we are going to get married."

Luke smiled. "I think so."

She stood up; the tears that had threaten spilling down her face. And he stood up to meet her in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing as hard as she could without choking him. When they parted, she rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back, resting his chin on her head. She finally looked up. "So, should we kidnap her tonight or give it a day or two?"


End file.
